Link
Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda franchise. He first appeared at a young age from his debut game, The Legend of Zelda. His appearance is now ripped from his recent game, Skyward Sword. He attempts to retrieve all Triforce pieces to complete his adventure. Attributes Link has been buffed slightly from Brawl to SSBGA. His attacks have less starting and ending lag, making comboing more effective. He also has a wide variety of projectiles, as well as advanced techniques. His special moves are mainly buffed, his Hero's Bow projectile travels a farther distance, and can now be angled in a desired direction. His Gale Boomerang now has more trajectories, even behind Link, similar to Yoshi's Egg Toss in SSB and Melee. Thus, he has better overall matchups against characters. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Link has been slightly buffed from Brawl to SSBGA. The buff which affects his moveset severely is his speed. He is faster in dash speed and attack speed. His tilts are faster and are stronger in terms of knockback (except for d-tilt, which is weaker and can no longer meteor smash on the ground. His projectiles travel a farther distance and can be angled more easily. His bomb now has higher knockback (capable of KOing under 50% depending on the hitbox). His trip attack is now considered one of the strongest trip attacks in the game as well as his facing down position floor attack. Though, on the downside, his new F-air is weaker (now the first hit does 3% and the second is 6% for a total of 9%) and now has IASA frames, though it is safe to use due to a drastic increase in DACUS, also providing a better ground option tool for him and other characters. His D-air has reduced knockback and the lowered hitstun in the game creates a more useless technique revolving atound it. His neutral attack now has disjointed hitboxes. He also achieved several cosmetic changes to fit his recent appearance. His design is based on Skyward Sword, hence, his idle is completely different, adjusting the shield elevation Moveset Ground Attacks Normal Smash Note: Coincidentally, all of Link's Smash Attacks all do 22% damage. *Neutral Attack - Swipes his sword around his body, second swipe goes outwards, and the third hit is a stab forward. 12%. First hit does 4%, the second is 3%, and the stab is 5% for a combination of the maximum, said damage total. Has disjointed hitboxes. *Forward Tilt - An overhead swipe. 13%. Has improved knockback *Up Tilt - Swings his swrod in an arc. 9%. Ideal for juggling heavier characters *Down Tilt - Swipes his sword across the ground. 10%. A fast move *Dash Attack - Swings his sword from head to toe. 11%. Can be used to interrupt combos. *Side Smash - Swings his sword forward. Great damage, medium knockback. 22% (if fully charged). It now has increased speed as well. *Up Smash - Swings his sword in an arc three times. Delivers very high damage and the third hit has great knockback. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Swipes his sword from front to back. Great damage and knockback. 22% (if fully charged). Is an average edgeguarding tool Other *Ledge Attack - Pulls himself up into a front flip and slices downward. 5% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swipes his sword front to back while getting up. 5% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Swipes his sword upwards in an arc. 8% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Hits opponent with his shield towards the direction he's facing. 8%. Is one of the most damaging trip attacks in the game, in association with his facing down floor attack. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Swipes his sword in both direction very quickly. 9%. Does not have landing lag. *Forward Aerial - Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. 9%. Is weaker in terms of damage *Back Aerial - Does a two-kick combo. 8%. Used for a double-jump WoP. *Up Aerial - Thrusts his sword upwards. Great knockback. 13%. Can Star KO at very low damage percentages. *Down Aerial - Thrusts his sword downwards. Great knockback. 15%. Is now weaker and has minimized technique executions. Sweetspot deals 20%. Grabs & Throws*Pummel - Hits opponent with his shield. 3%. Is a quick pummel.*Forward Throw - Lets go of the opponent, then kicks them. 5% *Back Throw - Throws opponent backwards then kicks them. 5% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards, then slices him. 7% *Down Throw - Throws opponent down, ten elbow drops them. 6% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Twirls his Master Sword twice and spins the sword while sheathing it. *Side - Plays Zelda's Lullaby on his Ocarina of Time. *Down - Pulls his knee to his chest and draws his sword back behind his head. Idle Animations *Twirls his sword around. *Looks to his side. Entrance Appears riding on his horse, Epona, then comes down and takes off his sword. Wins * Draws his Master Sword, twirls it and retreats it, similar to his Up Taunt. *Appears riding Epona and raising his sword in the air. *Plays a melody from the Ocarina of Time. Loses Claps to the winner, with his Master Sword facing the opposite direction, protruding from the ground. Category:Characters debuting in NES games Category:Males Category:The Legend of Zelda series characters